Bridging The Divide A story of rebuilding a family
by showtunediva
Summary: This story focusses on how a fractured family repairs itself. Set after the scene in the musical where Winifred goes to the bank to stand up for George. I own no characters from Mary Poppins. George's Banks's parents are my original characters.
1. Bridging The Divide

**Bridging The Divide**

**A Mary Poppins Fan fiction**

Notes: This is a deleted scene from the play after the scene when Winifred goes to the bank to stand up for George. With her new found confidence she once again brings up certain conversation topics with her husband and leads to difficult conversations. Rated Pg for mild language.

Winifred Banks had a new confidence about her and she had Mary Poppins to thank for it. She was no longer weak around her husband. She had surprised herself, her husband and the bank chairman when she had come to defend George.

When she went to her room to change there was a tap at the door. It was Jane.

"Mother, I think we should try to talk to Father about what happened to me and Michael when Miss Andrew was taking care of us."

Winifred nodded. " I quite agree darling. Let's go downstairs."

George was sitting in the parlor reading the newspaper on the chaise lounge.

" George, dear. Jane and I have something very important issue to discuss with you."

" If it's about Miss Andrew I don't want to hear it."

Winifred snatched the newspaper out of his hand. " You better damn well listen."

George looked up at his wife with utter surprise. " All right."

Jane looked at her father angrily and said in a matter of fact tone," Father, Miss Andrew is a horrible person."

" I refuse to believe that Jane. She taught me everything I know."

"Did she also beat you like she beat me and Michael?"

"What?"

"I think you heard what I said Father, you are just refusing to listen or see things from another point of view other than your own."

" How dare you accuse Miss Andrew of such a thing?"

" Accuse? You're a total ignoramus Father. I have the bruises to prove it."

" I'll have you take that comment back Jane."

Jane stomped her foot. "No,Father I absolutely won't!"

" George, the bruises are absolutely awful. Jane was afraid to come us because she thought it would lead to more beatings from Miss Andrew. Our children should never be afraid to talk to us about anything and it breaks my heart to know that Miss Andrew instilled enough fear in her to not come to us. The two of us should have really stood up to her."

" I refuse to believe that Winifred. What would we have said to her?"

Winifred glared at her husband angrily. " I don't know George. Don't beat our children would have been a good start."

Jane thrust her bruised arm in front of her father. " What more proof do you need than that Father? Honestly! Being with Miss Andrew was bloody hell in a hand basket! I could not be happier Mary Poppins is back and I hope she's here to stay!"

With that Jane stormed back upstairs to the nursery and slammed the door behind her do hard the house shook. Her parents were left alone.

" Why is she so stubborn Winifred?"

"She's not being stubborn George she's being honest. If anyone is being stubborn darling it's you."

George stood up and stared his wife straight in the face. " What is that supposed to mean?"

" You're being stubborn and you're not willing to see anyone's point of view besides your own. It's very frustrating!"

"Whose point of view are you expecting me to see?"

"Mine for crying out loud. I'm your wife George."

George grimaced. "Can we stop talking about Miss Andrew Winifred?"

"No, not quite."

Her husband was quiet.

Winifred softened a little. "George, why would you hide from me that Miss Andrew abused you? I had to find the information out from your mother.

" My mother lied to you. Miss Andrew never abused me."

"You're not being honest with me or yourself dear and I think you know it. Why else would that awful woman be called the Holy Terror?"Winifred softly touched her husband's shoulder and felt him flinch.

"Please drop this subject Winifred." George pleaded.

Winifred sighed. "All right. Let's move on to something else then."

"Such as?"

" The tea party that didn't happen for one thing."

George's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nobody came to the tea party George just like I suspected."

" That can't be true. How could something like that have happened?"

Winifred let out another frustrated sigh. "I don't know George. Perhaps it is because you refused to listen to me from the beginning when I said these people weren't my friends. I told you that I didn't want to send out the invitations but you didn't want to hear anything about it. Why would you want us to be around people who clearly do not like us?"

"I think the children need to be exposed to various people."

"It was a wasted effort George. Not only on my part but on Mrs. Brill's. She was disappointed at all that food she spent hours preparing had to be tossed out."

" I was disappointed with how the children made such a mess of the kitchen that day. Mary Poppins should have disciplined them instead of singing that ridiculous song about a spoonful of sugar."

"The children are much more happier when Mary Poppins is here George. She's much more pleasant than Miss Andrew."

George grunted but didn't respond.

"She suggested that we should go see a family therapist George."

" Of all the ridiculous things."

Winifred crossed her arms. "I don't find it to be ridiculous George. In fact I honestly think it will help us a great deal. Your mother agrees and she said her and your father would also come."

"Why did you have to involve my mother in this Winifred?" What goes on in this house is none of her business."

"Winifred's eyes blazed. " Of course it's her business George. She loves all of us very deeply and wants to help us."

George was silent.

" You know George.. What Mary Poppins said a few days ago about you not loving Jane and Michael could not be closer to the truth."

"Another ridiculous thing."

Winifred stomped her foot, not caring if she was acting like a child. "Damn it George! When are you going to get your head out of the clouds? Our marriage has been Rocky for the longest time."

" They agreed to give me a more flexible schedule at the bank. You were there. You heard what the chairman said. The board of directors agreed to it."

"They should have agreed to that a long time ago George and you jolly well know it."

"How on earth has our marriage been rocky Winifred? I don't quite understand."

"That's what you've turned a blind eye to dear. I feel the very same way the children do. The romance has faded from our relationship. You're completely ignorant if you have not realized that."

George was silent.

"Well?"

" I love you all very much Winifred."

"You've done a horrible job of showing it. Don't even try to deny that George."

George still remained silent.

" Please consider Mary Poppins's suggestion George. I truly think it will benefit all of us to talk to someone."

With that Winifred retreated from the parlor to start getting ready for bed.

George was then left alone with quite a lot to think about.

Two weeks later the Banks family had their first counseling appointment. It was at 3pm. George was still not very please about having to go or have his parents be involved in the discussion.

" So let's begin at the beginning.. Winifred how long do would you say you've been having trouble in your marriage."

Mrs. Banks nodded. "About 4 years Doctor... that's when George started getting long hours at the bank."

Mr. Banks, it has been noted that you and your son work at the same bank. Is that correct?" The therapist looked at the elder Mr. Banks.

Yes, that is correct. I have worked at the bank for over 20 years. George was hired when he was just out of high school. Coincidentally that is how he met my daughter in law. Winifred worked as a teller when she was just out of high school."

"Would you say you had a good relationship with your father Mr. Banks" The therapist looked at the George.

" Yes. I don't see what this has to at all with my relationship with my family. "

Elizabeth Banks had a smirk on her face. "I think you are going to find you and your father have quite a lot in common George if you would just hear her out. "

'Whatever you say your Mother." George said to himself.

William Banks cleared his throat. " I do admit that looking back on when George was younger I probably should have listened to my wife and fired Miss Andrew.. I was very stubborn at the time. The fact that she is still working and has hurt my grandchildren deeply upsets me."

"I still refuse to believe that she was abusive to me." George said.

"Why do you continue to deny it George? "You've denied it your whole childhood and adult life.. which also means you are denying that she hurt your children. " Elizabeth Banks glared at her only son.

" It never happened to me. It didn't happen to Michael either, I saw Jane's bruises but never his."

" She definitely hurt me too Daddy. She was not just physically abusive but emotionally abusive too. She was very cruel to Jane and I.. if you could have only seen it for yourself. I wish you had." Michael was saying this through tears. His sister squeezed his hand tightly.

"Do you even love us Daddy? It sure doesn't seem that way." Jane glared at her father angrily.

"Yes,I do Jane very much."

"Why do you feel that way Jane?" the therapist asked.

"He's very cold to us and doesn't hug us or kiss us good night. He used to wake us up to kiss us good night if he got home from work after we were asleep. He no longer does that and he is always so cross." Jane said. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Did you ever consider you were the same way to George William? Elizabeth stared at her husband quizzically.

"Why bring this up now?" her husband glared at her.

"Perhaps George picked up on your learned behavior." the therapist said matter of factly.

"Unfortunately I think this is true George. As I said at home a few weeks ago that's why the romance has dissipated in our marriage." Winifred whispered.

George stood up and started and put on his jacket. "I'm not sure about the rest of you but I'm done here. I've had enough of this."

" Quite the contrary Mr. Banks we are just getting started. " The therapist said

" You can carry on without me then. Winnifred you and the children can go home with my parents. I need some time alone."

With that George Banks left the office slamming the door behind him and causing the rest of the room to shake.


	2. Harsh Realities

**Harsh Realties**

**Bridging The Divide Chapter 2**

Notes: I own no characters from Mary Poppins. George's parents are my own creation. I got the inspiration for writing this story after reading a story by my friend markaleen called **Living At Rock Bottom **that you should all check out. I also do not any rights to Nancy from Oliver/

There was silence in the therapist's office. It lasted for about ten minutes.

"Now you see what I deal with at home Doctor." Winifred said as she massaged her temples.

The therapist nodded. "Yes, yes I do. Did you find it difficult to have this conversation with your husband?"

Winifred nodded and then buried her face in her hands and started to weep.

"Not just this but pretty much everything. Lately all we seem to do is argue. It was even a hassle to get him to come with us to this appointment.. It's not a healthy situation.""

Her mother in law rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't worry dear things will work themselves out."

"I really hope you're right Betty." she whispered/

"Daddy drinks a lot too. I've noticed that. Every day when he gets home from work he pours himself a cup of Bourbourn. " Jane piped up.

"Has Mr. Banks been abusive to you or the children?" the therapist asked.

Winifred was still sobbing so Jane answered for her.

"No Doctor. He hasn't. I am worried though that after what happened with Ms. Andrew he could get abusive. He seems to constantly deny everything as I'm sure you've noticed. Mommy and I talk about this a lot and she is very upset by everything

The therapist handed Winifred a box of tissues. She took a few, dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose.

"It's just so frustrating Doctor. My husband is stubborn as an ox and can't see past the edge of his nose about how damaging his behavior has become. We used to have such a strong loving relationship... the romance has all but disappeared lately."

"Have you thought of divorcing him?" the therapist asked.

Winifred let out a heavy sigh. "A few times to be honest."

Jane looked at her mother nervously. "Would we have to move if you and Daddy divorce Mommy?"

Winifred reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. "If things end up coming to that then yes.. probably. Personally I've thought of downsizing anyway. That house is just too big for us and there are too many rooms to keep clean."

"Have you discussed with your husband the possibility of moving to a smaller house.?

Winifred shook her head. "I think it would be wise to work out all these issues the best way we can before we discuss that. I don't even want to think about what would happen if we end up divorcing actually."

"Well Mum ,you'd save money on hiring so many nannies anyway if Grandma and Grandpa could take care of us." Michael's face lit up.

"But what about Mary Poppins?" Jane asked

"She won't be around forever Jane. Bert always says she leaves when the wind takes her" Michael said

William Banks tousled Michael's hair. "You know, we wouldn't mind having you kids stay with us. We don't see you as often as we'd like to."

"Could we Mommy?" Jane asked.

Winifred looked thoughtful. "You know I think that's not a half bad idea. The children could use a change of scenery and Mary Poppins could use a bit of time off. She works very hard. George and I need really need to work on improving our relationship."

"Tell me more about Mary Poppins." the therapist said.

Jane's eyes lit up in delight. "She's absolutely the best nanny we've ever had! She even taught Mommy to be more assertive and that's how she convinced the chairman to give Daddy better hours at the bank. Now we'll see him a lot more often.. I'm so excited!"

"She sounds delightful."

Winifred smiled through her tears. "She has truly done wonderful things for our family. I only wish George would take notice of that too."

**Meanwhile...**

George Banks found himself at a local bar at the far side of town after driving around for a bit of time after leaving the counseling office. This was one area of London he did not often visit due to the high amounts of crime there. Ironically it was the same bar where Jane's new friend Nancy was a bartender.

"How can I elp you today sir? Nancy asked.

I'll have a cup of Bourbon or whatever else strong drink you've got."

Nancy looked at George's ID. "George Banks? Name looks familiar. Did your kids come to Fagin's hideout a few days ago with their nanny? I didn't catch her name I don't believe.

"Mary Poppins. Probably.. she tends to take my children on nonsensical outings. George scoffed.

"You're raising em right you know. Jane was very kind and polite. She seemed concerned about me too."

George raised his eyebrows. "Why would my daughter show any concern for you? "

"Well ya see I'm in a rough relationship right now. My boyfriend beats up on me. I think she mentioned something to me about her former nanny being abusive. Her name escapes me memory too.

George groaned. "Miss Andrew is the last person I want to talk to anyone about right now. Just get me my drink please."

"Right away sir. You might want to work out whatever issues you have with your daughter. She's a lovely little thing. I bet she loves you something fierce."

"What goes on in my house is none of your business. Thank you."

"Alright then." Nancy went off to make George's drink.

George did not stay at the bar for very long after that. He needed to have a talk with his wife that was for sure. He paid for his drink, giving Nancy a small tip and went home.

When he arrived home his wife and parents were waiting for him in the parlor.

"Where are the children? Isn't it close to dinner?"

Winifred shook her head. I told Mary Poppins to take the children to the park. We're having dinner in about an hour. The three of us need to talk George. Your behavior at the therapist was atrocious today."

George groaned. "I think I'll pour myself another drink."

"No George, you won't. I'm afraid that liquor will not solve these problems,.. It is actually a part of the problem.. a very huge part." his mother said.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Have a seat son." his father said.

George sat down begrudgingly afraid of what he was about to hear.

"George dear. your drinking is a huge part of what is impacting our marriage. You need to find away to kick this habit." Winifred said.

"Whatever do you mean Winifred?"

His father cleared his thorat.

"Jane told us at the counseling office that you have a drinking problem. It is very concerning. I think you need to see an addiction counselor."

"I would never harm Winifred or the children Father I think you should know that." George said.

Winifred looked at her husband.

"Quite frankly George with how out of control your temper has been lately I am not sure what to believe or what to trust. The therapist was also suggesting you should take anger management classes."

"Ridiculous!" George jumped up from his chair defensively.

Elizabeth Banks stood toe to toe with her son and stared him straight in the face.

"You know what's utterly ridiculous George? This behavior! Don't you understand it's eventually going to ruin your marriage if hasn't already done so? The drinking is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done. I thought your father and I taught you much better than that."

George Banks recoiled. " I have no idea what you're talking about Mother. What behavior?"

"Your fucking attitude and constant denial that you were abused and that Miss Andrew abused your children for one thing. Winifred mentioned that you are completely blind to these facts. You have been for years!"

"I still don't even see why you need to be involved Mother. What goes on in this house is none of your business. Winifred and I can work out our own problems.

"Oh, really George? Is that so? You sure haven't been too willing to see things from my point of view. We're constantly at each other's throats." Winifred had fire in her eyes once again.

"George, you know what? If you don't get your act together you will lose everything!" his father roared.

"What do you know?

"It says a lot when your own wife says in therapy that she wants a divorce but you're unwilling to see the writing on the wall!"

George's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say Father?"

Winifred had tears in her eyes. "George I really want to make our marriage work... truly. I have to admit though I'm not sure if it is worth it."

"You're not making sense at all Winifred...how can you even say you want a divorce?

"I haven't decided if I want divorce yet. You have to put in more effort on your part though. That's why these therapy sessions will be so important... for **ALL OF US**!"

"The therapy is nonsense. This marriage was never in danger."

"What is it going to take for you to show us that you love us George?" Winifred's eyes were glistening with tears.

"You should all know that I do. I shouldn't need to prove it. " George retorted.

Elizabeth folded her arms. "I think Jane made it pretty clear in the counseling office that she feels you don't love her and Michael. You need to wake up George"

"Shut up shut up shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"Cut the shit George. You are 50 years old... start acting like it and not like you're five." His father roared.

At that moment Mary Poppins arrived back with Jane and Michael.

"Perhaps this is a bad time for us to have returned. " Mary Poppins said.

"No, actually Mary Poppins you're right on cue. Dinner will be ready soon if you'll take the children upstairs to get washed up. Winifred said.

Mary Poppins nodded. "Up you go children spit spot."

Michael followed Mary Poppins. Jane stayed where she was.

"I'll be up in a moment Mary Poppins. If you don't mind I'd like to say something to Father.

Mary Poppins and Winifred exchanged a glance. "As you wish Jane.: Mary Poppins said.

"Well, what is it Jane?" George stared at his daughter.

"Father, to be honest the way you treat us is deplorable. I want to respect you but I find it difficult. Mommy and I talk about your drinking all the time. It's very scary and I'm worried about you."

"My drinking has nothing to do with you Jane. Run along. her father waved her away dismissively."

"Do you want me and Michael to be afraid of you forever? That's how we feel all the time when you are drinking."

"Again. that's a ridiculous thing. I care about you and your brother.

"We haven't felt that way for a long time, I wish you'd stop ignoring that or stop pretending like we don't exist."

George had rage in his eyes and was ready to lunge. His father grabbed him by the wrists and restrained him.

"You will **NOT ** lay a hand on that child! Do you understand me? She's been through enough." his mother screamed.

Jane ran from the room in tears and slammed the door to the nursery.

"We will take the children to live with us for a bit. They need time away from you George. I'll continue to take them to therapy. You and Winifred can go by yourselves." Elizabeth said.

"When will that begin.?" George asked.

"We'll take them home tonight after dinner. They'll be back in two weeks. Unless you stop drinking they won't feel safe around you. You need to shape up George. I mean it!

"Mary Poppins?" Winifred called up the stairs.

Mary Poppins opened the door to the nursery. "Yes m'am?"

"Can you please have the children pack their suitcases? They'll be staying with their grandparents for the next couple weeks. Everything has been arranged."

"Right away m'am"


	3. Jane's Diary

**Bridging The Divide **

**Chapter 3 Jane's Diary**

Counseling was a bloody disaster today. What is abuse? I am not aware if there are different types of is Daddy's behavior is abusive.

All I know is that Daddy treats my brother and I like we don't matter to him. We were pretty open to him that we feel unloved but he did not recognize how we're feeling at all.

Our feelings are going completely invalidated by him. It is not fair. If he does love us I certainly do not believe him or trust him. Not after how he almost hit me tonight Good thing Grandfather restrained him.

Mommy said she is considering divorcing Daddy. Personally at this point I feel that might be the best for all of us. Our morale has not really improved. The only time Michael and I have been happy lately is when we are out on adventures with Mary Poppins. She is truly the best nanny that we ever had. Should the divorce be final the saddest thing will be losing her and saying goodbye. This time when we say goodbye to her it may be forever because I think Mommy may end up downszing to a much smaller hourse closer to our grandparents. Her parents live overr by Coventry Gardens. Grandmother and Grandfather Banks live in the country side.

Hopefully things will not come to that.

Grandma and Grandpa are taking us to live with them for a couple weeks. The change of scenery will definitely be good for us. We are hoping to do another group therapy session once we have had some time away from Daddy for awhile. Grandmother told Mother at the counseling office that she will continue to take us to the counseling appointments.


	4. A Change Of Pace

**A Change Of Pace\**

**Bridging The Divide Chapter 4**

Note: Ethel is my original character from my Mary Poppins She is the British cousin of Laurey Williams from Oklahoma. She is in Women's League with Winifred Banks.

Dinner was eaten in silence at the Banks house that night. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. Once the table was cleared Michael and Jane gathered their suitcases and threw them in the back of her grandfathers car.

Jane could not even look at her father and did not want to say anything to him She was very hurt and angry. She hugged her mother tightly.

"Bye Mommy. I love you." she whispered.

Winifred kissed her daughter's head. I'll call soon to check on you both. I love you too sweetheart. Be good for your grandparents.. both of you."

"We will." both children chimed in.

Elizabeth Banks patted her daughter in law "As I said everything will work out."

Winifred sighed. "I really hope you're right about this."

:Grandmother do you think we could stop by Ethel's first so I can say bye to her? " Jane asked.

"Who is she?" her grandmother asked.

"She's our neighbor a few doors up from us."

"That's perfectly alright dear."

Once they pulled up in front of Ethel's house Jane walked up the steps and rang the bell. Ethel answered right away.

"Good Evening Jane."

Jane smiled. "Hi Ethel. I'm going to live with my grandparents for a few weeks."

Ethel raised her eyebrows. "Things have gotten worse at home sweetheart?"

Jane nodded "Michael and I don't want to be around Daddy right now. It's not safe. He and Mommy need to work on their marriage. I'll miss you."

Ethel hugged Jane. "I'll miss you too sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

Ethel closed the door and Jane headed back down toward the steps toward the car.

The car headed down Cherry Tree Lane and headed toward the countryside where Elizabeth and William lived.

Winifred decided to sleep on the chaise lounge that night. She was fearful to sleep in the same bed as her husband. Another argument was bound to happen.

Mary Poppins walked into the room.

M"am what would you like me to do while the children are gone? If you have any odd jobs for me to do around the house I'd be happy to do them.

Winifred smiled. "Thank you so much Mary Poppins. That would be wonderful. I'd appreciate some help in the garden... it's been looking awful rough around the edges.

If you also wouldn't mind I want you to look into some hotels for me to stay in?"

Mary Poppins raised her eyebrows "Hotels m'am?"

"Yes. I need some time away from Mr. Banks for a bit. I'll be back in a week. I really have a lot of thinking to do about this marriage and if I want to still stay in it."

"The counseling was not successful then?"

"Well I will still go on my own. The children will still go too. Their grandmother will take them while they are with her and Elizabeth will look into finding a therapist that is more suited toward childhood trauma. They need to deal with getting abused by Ms. Andrew before they can even start dealing with our issues at home. Mr. Banks does not seem interested. I am beginning to think he does not care enough about our relationship in order to make any efforts or improvement to save it."

Mary Poppins nodded. " This may not seem professional m'am but would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

"Not at all Mary Poppins." Winifred smiled and stood up and Mary Poppins wrapped her in an embrace."

" I love the children as if they were my own you know. They shouldn;t have to deal with the despicable way your husband treats them after Ms Andrew was so horrid to them."

Winifred wiped tears from her eyes. "They love you too Mary Poppins. As do I. You have been so wonderful and a great asset to this family."

"Will you divorce Mr. Banks m'am?

Winifred shrugged. "I am hoping he can pull himself together and change. It doesn't seem likely so a divorce could be imminent." We'll certainly miss you if you leave."

"You won't be living here anymore then?"

Winifred nodded. "If we divorce then I will move to a much smaller flat near my parents. I'm looking to downsize anyway. This house is too large. They live near Coventry Garden. They will help me with the children. I'm not really sure if I can afford to pay for this house on my own if I were to live here. I certainly would not stay here with him. It's not safe in the state he's in."

"I agree with you m'am."

**The next morning**

Sunshine busted through Jane's window at her grandparent's house. Winifred had called the school to let them know about the home situation. Elizabeth and William were paying a tutor to come teach Jane and Michael from 9-2:30pm. so they would fall too behind on their studies. Once the school work was done for the day Jane took a walk with her grandmother through the neighborhood.

"Grandmother, do you have any neighbors that have kids our age? On Cherry Tree Lane we occasionally get together with some kids who are children of other women in Mommy's Women's League."

Her grandmother smiled. "Actually our neighbors next door have children exactly your age. I think you will be come fast friends with them.

"What are their names?"

"Esther and James."

Jane smiled. "We can't wait to meet them." Suddenly she grew very quiet.

Her grandmother gently took her hand. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Grandmother, did Miss Andrew hurt Daddy like she hurt us?

Elizabeth Banks nodded. :Yes, Jane. She did. It was awful. I'm sure deep down your father was very traumatized by it. He never let on about it though."

Jane burst into tears

"Why would he hide that from us? Mommy said it is because of pride."

"It could very much be the case. He had to keep those feelings in ever since he was your age you know. It wasn't a good way t\o live."

"What's going to happen to our family Grandmother? I'm scared."

Elizabeth was shocked at the enormity of her granddaughter's question." She let out deep sigh,

"God help us all, I really hope your father gets his act together. He owes that much to your mother your brother and you. Don't be scared darling. Everything will be fine."

I hope you are right Grandmother. Mother does too. "

At this point Elizabeth was uncertain of how much she could trust her own convictions of the ability of her son to recognize his behavior was damaging and his willingness to change it.

" So do I dear. So do I. I love you Jane Grace Banks."

Jane let her grandmother pick her up and carry her the rest of the way home snuggling into her neck. This was the kind of warmth she was missing from her father. "I love you too Grandmother."

**That same morning at Cherry Tree Lane.**

It was about 7:15 in the morning. Mrs. Brill had a pot of tea on the stove and put a steaming plate of bacon and eggs down on the table in front of Winifred.

"Good Mornin m'am . Did you sleep well last night?

"Quite fitfully actually. What's that piece of paper next to you on the counter there?

Mary Poppins left for you last night after you went to bed Mrs. Banks. She said you were looking for a hotel to stay in. Is that true?"

Winifred nodded slowly. "Yes. thank you Mrs. Brill. I'm going to be gone until next week."

"Does Master Banks know?

"He'll know soon enough. He should be down to eat shortly."

"Things have gone more sour in your relationship I presume?

Winifred was about to speak again when George came into the kitchen. She then closed her mouth abruptly.

"Have to eat and run this morning I'm afraid. Have to be into the bank early for a management meeting. I'll be home at lunch time like always Mrs. Brill."

"That's fine sir" Mrs. Brill said.

George, can we talk in the living room before you leave please? Winifred asked.

"Make it quick please Winifred. I really must be going Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

Winifred followed her husband silently out of the kitchen into the parlor and then shut the door.

"George, I didn't come to bed last night because I was scared. I slept down here on the chaise lounge."

"What?"

"George you almost tried to attack our daughter last night. I was afraid you might turn on me next so I decided to give you a bit of space to cool down."

"That's ridiculous."

"Everything seems to be that way to you lately George, doesn't it?."

"Not really."

Winifred let out a sigh.

"George, I am going to a hotel.. I think we need a bit of time alone to figure out if our relationship is worth saving. I won't be home at lunch time and will be back next week."

With that Winifred spun on her heel and walked out of the parlor to head back to the kitchen for finish her breakfast.

George realized at this point that he had completely hit rock bottom.


	5. 2 View Points

**2 View Points**

**Bridging The Divide Chapter 5  
**

Note: The following chapter is a series of 2 diary entries... one is if from Michael's diary and the other is from Winifred's Basically this is being used as a filler as I figure out a way to advance the plot. I am making an estimate on Michael's age since in the movie the ages of the children are not clearly specified.

**Michael's Diary**

**Thursday evening**

We are at Grandmother and Grandfather Banks's house in the countryside. It is quite a scenery change from Cherry Tree Lane. The air is much cleaner as opposed to all the smog from the chimneys. Here we see nothing but blue skies and endless rolling hills. Last week we started counseling and dare I say it was disastrous. I don't quite know the difference between abuse and neglect and perhaps there is room for gray area.. I am only seven years old you see. Whatever the case may be Daddy's treatment of Jane and I is awful and makes me very sad. My relationship with Mum has always been wonderful. I never quite understood either why Ms Andrew was such a cruel and evil woman to us. Based on what I was able to gather from what we talked about in counseling it seems like Daddy was abused by her when he was around my sister's age.

This experience has been so traumatic and I hope the counselor can really help me work through all this confusion.

**Winifred's Diary**

**Friday evening**

I have been in this hotel room for 48 hours. It feels the same as staying at home basically.. because most of the time I go to bed alone. There are some nights when George does not get home from work until 8:30 or 9:00pm despite the fact that I stood up to the bank chairman on his behalf and requested better hours. Mary Poppins is a godsend and I am so grateful we hired her to be our nanny. She has done wonderful things with Jane and Michael. I am grateful for her too for she has helped me to find confidence I never knew I had inside of me. I think being in an abusive relationship and loveless marriage has made me look inward to myself. Mary Poppins made me realize that in order to make a change I need to stand up for what is wrong .

Was the relationship always loveless? No, it wasn't. There was a time when alcohol was not a dependant factor in his life.. when stress from his job did not inflict stress on the family dynamic. There was a time when Jane and Michael loved him and he loved them in return. That love has left too. Why has not George seen yet the damage he has done? When will he wake up and see things for the way they have become so that way he can change? I am on the verge of divorcing him so he better clean his act up rather soon.


	6. Reality

**Reality **

**Bridging The Divide Chapter 6**

**Note: **I have not quite figured out the continuity issues between this story and my other story Matchmaker Matchmaker. In that story the Banks still live in house on Cherry Tree Lane. **TRIGGER WARNING If you have been in an abusive relationship the way that George treats Winifred may be hard for you to read. **I own no rights to any characters from Mary Poppins. Nancy and Bill Sykes from Oliver Twist are also mentioned in this chapter and I don't own rights to them either.

Winifred checked out of the hotel at around noon the following Wednesday. Instead of going home right away she decided to go visit her parents in Coventry Gardens. Her mother opened the door with a shocked smile.

"Winifred dear, what a pleasant surprise. So wonderful to see you!"

"Hello Mother sorry to drop in so suddenly like this. ""

"Quite alright. Come on in. I've got some tea on."

Once seated at the table Winifred cut to the quick right away.

"Things are not well in my marriage at all Mother."

Winifred's mother raised her eyebrows. "Really? How long has this been going on?

Winifred sighed "Two years. I've tried to keep up appearances as much as possible. To be honest I am tired of pretending. Things have gotten to the point where divorce is becoming a consideration. "

"You don't want to be to rash darling."

Winifred stated at her mother. her mouth agape.

"Rash? What are you talking about Mother?

"You look very upset my love."

Winifred shook her head. "No Mother quite the contrary actually. George unfortunately did not turn out to be the kind of man I thought he was at all. I am completely at peace with my decision to get a divorce."

"He hasn't hurt you or the children at all has he? "

Winifred nodded sadly. " The other night he tried to attack Jane out of being in an angry rage. He's been drinking quite a bit lately. I am really quite fearful for my life actually. "

"Where are the children now love?"

"Staying with William and Elizabeth until next week. I'll pick them up Tuesday night."

"Are you going to sell the house on Cherry Tree Lane?"

Winifred shrugged. "That's something George and I need to discuss. I've considered moving in here with Jane and Michael actually if that's alright."

A grin spread across her mother's face. " We'd love to have the three of you stay with us until you get on your feet again. What about George?"

Winifred shrugged. "I suppose he'll look for his own flat to stay in. The children do not feel safe around him anymore I'm afraid. "

"Do you still love him?"

Winifred shook her head. "No Mother. not anymore. The romance has completely faded from our relationship. I find it pointless to stay to put the children through this anymore. George says he loves us but I truly stopped believing that a year ago."

About one hour later Winifred pulled her car into the driveway of 17 Cherry Tree Lane. She took her suitcase up to her bedroom and started to unpack. She saw a note on her pillow in George's handwriting. Her heart dropped. She picked up the note and gingerly opened it.

Dear Winifred,

Welcome home. I am not sure where you stand on our marriage but I think we should have a serious discussion about it. I have met with a realtor and am considering selling the house. I have already let the staff know about this as well as Mary Poppins.

I have attended a few anger management classes at the request of the therapist but absolutely refuse to still go to counseling. You and the children can continue to go as often as you wish.

We'll talk more tonight

George

Winifred collapsed on the bed and started to cry. They were tears of joy more than anything else. At the moment Mary Poppins entered.

"I assume you have found Mr. Banks's note m'am"

Winifred nodded. "Do have a seat Mary Poppins."

Mary Poppins took a seat on the chair next to the vanity.

"Did Mr. Banks give you any reason for why he wants to sell the house Mary Poppins?" Winifred stared at her nanny.

There was about 5 minutes of silence.

"Master Banks has not only hired a realtor m'am but a divorce lawyer too. You will be meeting with him on Friday at 11am."

"A divorce lawyer? He didn't even give me time to hire anyone."

"No need. This lawyer will work with the two of you together."

"That's a little strange don't you think?"

Mary Poppins shrugged. "To be honest m'am I think he is taking the easy way out because he does not want anything to do with going to counseling."

" He certainly has shown nothing but cowardice this whole time and inability to hold himself accountable for his actions."

"Are you happy though that he has realized that the marriage is not worth saving?" Mary Poppins asked

A smile crossed Winifred's lips. "Yes Mary Poppins. Truthfully I am happy he has realized that the marriage is not worth saving. The therapist suggested to me that it is for the best that we divorce. I will be a lot happier once all is said and done and the children will be too."

"For how much longer will you be needing my services m'am?

Winifred glanced up at her nanny. " I estimate it will take a few more months for everything to process with the divorce and the sale of the house once we make that decision. Right now it is May so I am assuming things will be settled by July or August before the new school year starts up. The children and I will be moving in with my parents once the house is sold. It has been arranged."

"I will certainly miss you and the children. Not Mr. Banks though. Between you and I he has not been the most pleasant person to work with."

"You've become a member of this family and also a dear friend to me Mary Poppins. We will certainly miss you too."

"Miss Ethel stopped by before you came home m'am and asked how you were. She's been awful concerned about you and Jane."

Winifred smiled. " I'll take a walk up the street and say hello to her. Thank you Mary Poppins."

Mary Poppins shook her heard. "I actually told her to come back in a half hour so she should be coming anytime now.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I take it that's her now. I'll head downstairs."

When Winifred opened the door Ethel was not on the other side. The police constable was.

"Afternoon Mrs. Banks. I came by a little earlier but you were not here. We have your husband is custody m'am. We took him in at 11:00pm last night. I gave your maid a note from him. She said she'd put it on your bed."

Winifred's eyebrows raised. "In custody? Why what's happened? I've just arrived home from time away."

"He was at the bar down on the other side of town by where the pickpockets live. I guess the bartender asked about your daughter and he slugged her. Felt bad for the poor girl actually. Heard rumors that her boyfriend beats her pretty bad."

" I don't know of any people on that side of town that know my children sir."

Mary Poppins entered the hallway at the top of the stairs. " He's talking about Nancy m'am. The one we met in Fagin's lair a few weeks back."

Winifred let out a sigh. "I'll come with you to come release him. I can't see why he'd go to a bar on that side of town. It's not a safe area. There are plenty of pubs around he could have gone to."

She followed the constable down the stairs, got into her car and followed him to the station which was a short 10 minute drive.

Once she entered the station the warden looked up.

" Do I have to pay any money to release my husband?"

The warden shook his head. "No, not all Mrs. Banks. Just so you know he is not allowed to patronize that bar ever again. The bartender he beat up on has enough of her own issues with domestic abuse and doesn't need to put up with his beatin too. Such a shame... that poor girl. I've heard the boyfriend's name is Bill Sykes.. her name is Nancy."

George Banks was bought out of his holding cell and followed Winifred out to the car in silence.

Once they got inside the car George really let Winifred have it.

"So are we divorcing or what?

"I can't believe you would fight with a woman we barely know about our divorce George."

"She was sticking her nose into a place it doesn't belong.."

"She's Jane's friend George. She has every right to be concerned about her."

" She seems to be nothing a but a dirty whore if she associates with pick pockets. Not a good influence for Jane and Michael."

Winifred inhaled deeply. "I would say you are not really a good influence for our children either George if you want me to be honest with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you don't know by now then I can't say I'm surprised."

"I'll have you know Ethel came over last night and she is trying to stick her nose in our business too. I want you to stay away from that Women's League while we get through these divorce proceedings and selling the house."

" I have every right to drop you at home and check into another hotel! I haven't even unpacked my suitcase yet. You can't stop me from seeing my friends George.. you're being controlling and utterly ridiculous."

"I won't tolerate being gossiped about Winifred. That's what's been happening."

Tears were starting to fall from Winifred's eyes." I would have talked to you about my problems George. If you had been more approachable it would have been easier to do that. My friends have been so helpful to me. While I was away last week a few of them called me when I was at the hotel. They've been worried about me George. I can't say you've been concerned for me at all."

George did not reply.

"Be honest with me right now George. Do you want this marriage to work? I don't really see your behavior changing."

George still did not reply.

The car pulled into the driveway. Winifred turned off the ignition.

"I deserve an answer George Banks. Right now!"

"I did say in my note that I agreed to do the anger management."

"Hitting an innocent bartender who already goes through enough abuse in her home life proves to me that you have no respect for women. What about me George? Do you have respect for me? For your daughter? For Mrs. Brill? For Ellen? For Mary Poppins?"

"I'm firing Mary Poppins Winifred."

Winifred was shocked. "Firing her? Whyever are you doing that.? She's a hard worker George."

"Well how do we have any proof she won't leave us on a whim again anyway? She's done it before. She's not trustworthy. She takes the children on nonesensical outings too when she should be educating them."

"Have you noticed how happy Mary Poppins makes the children George? She's been a godsend for this whole family to be honest."

Miss Andrew did proper by wanting to put the children in boarding school. I am considering putting them in Boarding School next year... if you'll agree."

Winifred's eyes filled with rage. "No, absolutely not! Just because we are divorcing does not mean you can send them away to school . I'll never see them again."

George shook his head. "That's not true. You'd be able to visit them on the weekends and they'd be home for holidays. They need structure and discipline Winifred. Mary Poppins does not give them any of that by taking them on these outings. "

"No George, I refuse to send Jane and Michael to boarding school.. Mary Poppins will work for us until the divorce is finalized and the house is sold."

"What about your job at the bank George?"

George was silent for longer this time.

"What's the matter?"

George sighed.

"That's the reason I have to put the house for sale Winifred. My father fired me."

"He fired you? I wasn't really expecting to hear that."

"I got in to an explosive argument with a customer who was female. I slapped her. I have to admit I had too much to drink the night before and was a bit hung over. It was quite shameful."

"I hate to say it George but that serves you right. You should have seen this coming. Are you still going to continue with anger management?"

"Do you really suppose it will help? I mean our marriage is ruined and I'm out of a job. You've given me tons of chances."

Winifred nodded. "You're absolutely right. I have and I'm quite tired of all it George."

George and Winifred walked up the front steps to a home that would soon no longer be theirs.

" Be truthful George. Do you love me? I feel the romance has faded from our relationship... that it did long ago."

"How long?" he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

How long do you feel it's been since the romance in our relationship has faded?"

" A year George. That's how long I've felt like this. I've tried to express this to you several times especially recently. You haven't really been listening."

George and Winifred entered the parlor and shut the door behind them.

"Why have you grown so distant George? Don't you realize that you are going to lose everything?"

"I already have Winifred. You already have said you want to divorce. I am going to lose you and the children."

"But you were just saying you wanted to send them to Boarding School. How do you suppose you'd afford that if you're out of a job? It will take you time to find a new one and hiring won't come easy especially if you were fired for being abusive."

George was silent for a few minutes

"Figuring that sending them away will make this process easier for me to handle. They feel unloved anyway and don't want to be around me.

Winifred looked at her husband in the eyes. They did not seem to have any emotion in them at all.

"Did you ever love us George and do you still?

"We loved each other for so long Winifred. I don't know what has changed.

"You have darling.. you have and you have denied it for so long until now. That's the saddest part about all of this quite frankly."

"Do you think I can ever get back to my old ways?"

"You have to be willing to try love. I'm not sure how many more chances that I can give you. Weren't we just talking about this in the car?"

"Yes we were."

"Do you love us anymore George or were just putting on a show for the therapist saying that you do?"

"Truthfully Winifred I've been seeing someone else for a while now. I have been ashamed. That is why I walked out of the counseling office and don't plan to continue going."

"That's the lowest thing you could ever do George. Why didn't you just leave us when you had the chance? Have you been sleeping with her?"

George looked away from his wife. That was enough proof of his dishonesty.

"How long has this been going on George?

"A year."

" I never want to see you again! You are despicable George Banks. I have lost all respect for you and once your children hear about this they won't have any respect for you either. In fact I will go pick them up right now from your parent's house and have them pack up the nursery. We'll be moving in with my parents on Monday. I will pay Mary Poppins the rest of her salary. Send the divorce papers to my parents house and I will gladly sign them Good riddance to you sir."

With that Winifred threw open the parlor door at the shock of Mrs. Brill

"I''ve put some fresh tea on m'am if you'd like some."

"Bring it to the garden please Mrs. Brill. I'll be out there shortly.

"And the master?

Winifred looked at her soon to be ex husband with disdain. " He'll have some in the kitchen for the last time. The house is being sold in case you were not aware.. You and Ellen and Mary Poppins can help me get the house ready to sell then I'll pay you ladies and Robertson Ay the remainder of your wages.

"Yes m'am."

The phone rang at the moment.

"Hello Banks Residence. Winifred speaking."

"Winifred it's me Ethel. Did Mary Poppins tell you I stopped by earlier?

Winifred smiled. "Yes, she did. Come over now my dear and join me for some tea in the garden won't you?"

"Of course. Can you meet me out front?"

"Right away!"

"I won't allow that girl in this house again Winfred. You can go over her house for tea if you'd like. George said.

Winifred walked out the front door to go meet Ethel letting the door slam behind her totally ignoring his request.

When Ethel arrived the younger woman embraced her friend. "George was in a terrible mood when I came over here last week Winifred. He's not well at all. How have you been?"

"Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'll walk you around back to the garden so we won't have to deal with seeing George. Mrs. Brill will be bringing out our tea."

Ethel nodded slowly. "Whenever did he turn into such a horrible person Winifred? I am sorry you've had to deal with a horrible temper for so long."

Once they got into the garden and took a seat at one of the patio tables Mrs. Brill placed their tea in front of them.

"To answer your question my dear.. last year before we hired Mary Poppins. That's when he turned in to such a horrible person. He's a dirty scoundrel."

" Did you find out why he has been so distant from you and the children?"

Winifred suddenly broke down into tears she hadn't had a clue she had been holding back. " He's been cheating on me for a year Ethel. A solid year! I don't even know how I am going to tell Jane and Michael about this. I just hate him so much."

"Do you need a place to stay? Raymond and I have an extra guest room."

"As long as I don't have to deal with seeing George again... things will be grand. Would you, Ray and some of the other Women's :League Ladies be willing to help me prepare to move? The children and I will be moving in with my parents as soon as possible. The house has been put up for sale."

"What? I can't believe you're moving!"

My parent's flat is just 20 minutes from here. We'll be staying with them temporarily of course. I'll need to find a second job to make the first month's rent of course before we can find a place of our own."

"What about George?"

"He no longer works at the bank so he'll be looking for a new job too. Based on how he was let go I suspect he'll have trouble finding something."

Ethel's eyes grew wide in surprise. "What happened?

"My father in law threw his ass to the pavement after he attacked a female customer and slapped her. He was arrested for attacking Jane's friend Nancy too."

"Is Nancy her friend from school? I don't think I've met her yet. How frightening."

Winifred shook her head. . No, Nancy works at the bar way on the other side of town where all the pickpockets live. Mary Poppins took Jane and Michael to Fagin's lair on one of their outings a few weeks back not soon after we had fired Miss Andrew."

"Why would George go for drinks at that seedy place? There are so many good pubs around here."

""I don't know but that's off topic."

"Sorry. Not that it bothers me at all Winifred but George doesn't like me."

"He told me he thinks we are gossiping about him and doesn't want me to come to the meetings for Women's League."

"That's not right.. he's trying to manipulate you Winifred."

Winifred nodded. "I know. That's why I can't stay in that house with him another moment."

"How are you two going to work together to sell the house if you don't feel comfortable being around him?"

"I'm sure Mary Poppins, Ellen and Mrs. Brill will help me figure something out."

"Do you want me to come with you to pick the children up?"

Winifred smiled. "That would be wonderful. You know Jane looks up to you an older sister."

"Really she told you that?

Winifred nodded. "Yes, she's mentioned it in counseling. Betty told me that on Friday when she called me at the hotel."

"How far away do your in laws live from here?"

About two hours and it's getting late, If you don't mind I'll go get my suitcase from my room and we can go to your place. I haven't even unpacked yet.

Ethel nodded. "All right! Would you like to maybe have your in laws come here tomorrow instead and bring Jane and Michael over?

Winifred was thoughtful. "No, George will get awful suspicious. We can go to my parent's flat in Coventry Garden. That's a neutral location..

" Will that be alright with your folks?"

"It shouldn't be an issue. I will call them when we get to your place!"


	7. Rebuiilding

**Rebuilding**

**Bridging The Divide Chapter 7**

Once Winifred was all settled in the guest room at Ethel and Raymond's house. She called her in laws. Elizabeth answered right away.

"Banks Residence. Elizabeth speaking.

"Hello Betty, it's Winifred."

"Hello Darling. I'm assuming you talked to George and he told you he was let go from the bank."

"Yes, we've had a long talk. He definitely mentioned that. Can't say I'm surprised at all."

William was torn about firing him. They've been business partners for so long but customer safety had to be put first."

"Do you think this will impact funding another job?"

"Perhaps."

"Do the children know?"

"Yes, they do, Jane says that she does not want to go back to Cherry Tree Lane ever again."

"Well that will make selling the house easier then."

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"While I was away last week George went ahead and hired a realtor and a divorce lawyer."

"Well that's news to me. I wish he told me that so I could have told the children the house was being put up for sale. What terms have you reached regarding the divorce? Was it amicable?

"No, it wasn't unfortunately. We traded some pretty nasty words. I want nothing to do with him anymore,"

"What happened dear?"

" I am staying with a neighbor. I think we should hold a family meeting on Friday afternoon."

"Aren't you coming to pick up the children after school is over on Friday?

"No, actually I am going to check with my parents to see if we can meet at their flat.

I am staying with my neighbors now. I feel my parents house is a relatively neutral location. If we meet at Ethel's George may get suspicious. I feel he's grown a little paranoid. "

" Will you call me back with details on when we can meet?

"Yes, I'm going to call my mother now. I'll call you back in a bit."

"Great/"

Winifred disconnected and dialed her parents number.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Mother, it's Winifred/"

"Hello dear Have you worked things out with George?"

"You could say that. The divorce is definitely going through, I'm staying with a neighbor right now. We are selling the house on Cherry Tree Lane."

"Not surprising based on what you were telling me this afternoon though the sale of the house is sort of a sudden thing. That wasn't a rash reaction was it?

"That was George's decision not mine. He made it without consulting me."

"How soon will you be moving in?"

"Well I can't live with George another moment. He is a scoundrel and I don't trust him."

"Whatever do you mean?"

I want to have a family meeting on Friday to discuss it. I was wondering if we could convene at your house? I am staying at a neighbor's house but meeting here would be very risky given the situation with George."

" That's perfectly fine love. What time?

"Betty will be bringing Jane and Michael home around 3:30pm

"Splendid. It will be lovely to see her again. It has been years. Is William going to be with them?"

"No, he works until 5pm at the bank."

"Jolly good. I look forward to seeing you all.

Winfred disconnected the call and then dialed the Banks house again. Jane picked up.

"Hello Mommy Grandmother said you'd be calling back any second and said I could answer the phone."

A smile spread across Winifred's face. " Hello Darling. I wanted to let you know we'll be going to Grandma and Grandpa's house in Coventry Gardens around 3:30pm on Friday. Is it possible for you and Michael to get done with your lessons a little bit early?

"Grandmother said that can be easily arranged."

"Splendid. After the meeting we'll be going back to Cherry Tree Lane. You'll be packing the nursery up."

" Where will we stay?"

"With Grandma and Grandpa for a few weeks while I search for a place where we can all live together away from your father."

"So is the divorce final?

"Yes. That's what I'll be talking to you all about."

"Ok. We'll see you on Friday Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Winifred hung up the phone.. At that moment Ethel knocked on the bedroom door."

"Is everything all set for Friday Winifred?"

Winifred nodded. " Yes it is. Would you like to come with me?"

"It won't be an intrusion? "

Winifred shook her head. "No, I think Jane needs you right now more than anything actually."

Ethel nodded. "Okay. What time is the meeting?"

"3:30pm. We'll leave here at 2:30pm. Friday the weather is supposed to be nice so I''d like to walk to Coventry Gardens if that's all right/

"Fine by me."

Once everyone arrived at Winifred's mother's house and was comfortably seated the meeting began.

"I ve gathered us here today for an update on my relationship with George.. Effective immediately we are preparing to sell the house on Cherry Tree Lane. The divorce will be finalized with in the next two weeks."

"Quite frankly I'm glad of that. I don't want to be around Daddy anymore. I'm quite scared of him." Jane said.

Ethel pulled Jane into her lap and kissed her forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

Jane snuggled into her neighbor's embrace. "I love you too Ethel.. very much. Mommy must have told you that I look up to you an older sister."

Ethel stroked the little girl's hair back." "She certainly did. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Did you hear that George lost his job at the bank?" Betty Banks asked Winifred's mother.

She shook her head. " No, that's a shame"

Betty nodded. "It was certainly a touch decision for William to make. I would think you; be pretty embarrassed if your son came to work drunk and beat up a female customer. He was fearful for the safety of this customers and female employees."

Ethel looked at Winifred. "Don't you work at the bank too? That must be so hard for your Winifred.

"As of today I don't. William decided to transfer me to another bank in this area. I start on Monday."

"That's a relief..: her mother said.

"Mum are we still staying in the same school?" Michael asked.

Winifred nodded. "Of course.. Your father wanted you send you both to Boarding School but I extinguished that idea really quickly"

"How would he expect to pay for that if he's out of a job. Tuition is quite pricy." her mother asked.

"Quite frankly I am not quite sure what his thought process on that was... aside from making my life miserable."

"The house on Cherry Tree Lane will be sold with in the next month or so?" Betty asked

Winifred shook her head. "I don't know how long it will take to sell it.. all I do know is that the three of us need to be out of the house immediately."

"Where will we live Mum?" Michael asked.

Winifred's mother smiled. "Your grandfather and I have plenty of space here."

"What about Mary Poppins Mommy? What will happen to her?"

"She'll move on to work with another family. I plan to give her a glowing recommendation. "

"We'll miss her very much indeed. She's the best nanny we've ever had." Jane said and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Dare I ask my dear what makes George such a scoundrel?" her mother asked.

Winfred let out a deep breath/ "He betrayed my trust in the most unspeakable way."

Jane's eyes grew wide. "What happened Mommy?"

"The word my dear is infidelity." Ethel said.

"What does that mean Ethel?" Michael asked.

Elizabeth Banks took her grandson's hands tightly in hers.

"Your father has been disloyal to your mother by cheating on her with another woman my darling boy."

Jane burst into tears. "I hate him **SO MUCH**! I never want to see him or talk to him again! Cut ties with him completely Mommy for goodness sake!"

Winifred scooped her daughter in to her arms and gave her a squeeze."

"I agree with you completely sweetheart."

Elizabeth Banks stared at her daughter in law in complete dumbfounded shock "How long has he been with this other mystery woman?"

"A year." Winifred whispered.

"Is that why he acted so strange at counseling that day Mum? Michael asked.

Winifred nodded. "That's exactly what your father told me Michael."

"I want to give him a piece of my mind." Elizabeth said.

"You can certainly do that if you want. it will not change anything though Betty."

"Quite frankly I could care less .. you deserve an apology Winifred. I raised my son to treat women with respect and this proves to me that he has disrespected you in an unspeakable way."

Winifred sighed. "If he was going to apologize then it would have not taken him a solid year to admit he was being unfaithful. I would have left a whole lot sooner if he had just been honest with me."

"But then we would have never have hired Mary Poppins Mum... think of how much she's helped us." Michael said.

A smile crossed Winifred 's lips. "I am certainly going to miss Mary Poppins very much and I know how much you and your sister will miss her as well. She cares for you both very much."

"She's welcome to stay here as long as she is needed too." Her mother said.

"Are you sure Mother? I wasn't sure if it would be intrusive to invite her to come and stay and also if you'd have enough room. "

"We'll make it work. It sounds to me as if Mary Poppins is very special."

Winifred's smile grew wider "She is indeed."

"What's going to happen next Mommy?" Jane asked

"We'll go back to Cherry Tree Lane so you can pack up the nursery. We'll stay with Ethel and Raymond this weekend and then move in with you grandparents on Sunday."

Jane nodded. "Okay."

After the meeting ended Elizabeth Banks drove Jane and Michael back to Cherry Tree Lane.

"Is Mr. Banks at home Mary Poppinss?:

Mary Poppins shrugged "Where else would he be? I'm afraid he hasn't been putting much effort in to searching for another job. Perhaps he is waiting until the divorce proceedings settle down. Where's Mrs. Banks?

Elizabeth smiled/ "Winifred is staying with Ethel and Raymond and the children will be staying there this weekend and moving in with her parents on Sunday. Could you take Jane and Michael upstairs and help them to start packing? I have a few words to say to my son.

Mary Poppins nodded "Will Mrs. Banks be stopping by to give us our wages m'am?

Elizabeth nodded. "If you wouldn't mind going to Ethel's this evening Winifred will have payment for you and the other house staff ready to go. Winifred would like to actually keep you on for a little longer Mary Poppins... if that's alright with you."

"Perfectly alright. Come along children. Spit spot. Let's start packing your things up."

Jane and Michael followed Mary Poppins up the stairs one final time.

Elizabeth knocked on the door to the parlor.

"Come in."

"George, I think it's time we have a chat. "

George groaned . "Hello Mother, I suppose you have come to give me more grief."

Elizabeth entered the parlor and shut the door behind her.

"George William Banks to say I am disappointed in you in beyond an understatement. I am actually more furious at you then I was that night you tried to attack Jane,"

"No need to make me feel any more horrible than I already do Mother. Thank you."

"No, you're going to listen to everything that I have to say. I've been meaning to speak to you since last week but wanted to give you some space"

George did not reply.

"Why would you do something like this to your family George? The better question should be how? "

George was still silent.

"Didn't the vows you said to Winifred on your wedding day mean anything to you or what she said to you?"

"They did... and the love and passion was there for years."

"If you were unhappy why didn't you just leave?"

George shrugged.

"Do you think I am an idiot George? If you do I'm sorry to say you're sorely mistaken.:"

"I never said that Mother."

"Your silence implies it."

There was silence for 10 minutes.

" Did you get this women pregnant?"

George nodded/

"How far along is she?"

"She's due in a few months Mother.."

"How could you betray your family like this George? Not only your wife and children but your father and I as well?"

"I was hoping I could bring Laura over for dinner soon Mother so you and Father could meet her."

Elizabeth shook her head. " I think it will take me some time to accept what has happened George. What you have done to Winifred is despicable. Jane and Michael want nothing to do with you, How can even think about bringing another child into this family after what you have done? You don't have any love for your own children. How can they even trust you again after what you did to them? The matter of your employment is a whole other issue. "

"I'll start looking for another job again once the divorce papers are signed off on and the house is sold."

"What does your girlfriend do for a job George?"

"She's a teacher at Jane and Michael's school actually. The children probably know her."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.. "I hope none of the other children know what has been going on in this house and how absolutely horrible you've been to your wife and children."

"If Laura knows better she'll keep quiet"

"I do hope you don't plan on treating her the same way you've treated Winifred. The truth will come out sooner or later. Jane must've told her friends about all of this by now. She would not be shy at all about discoloring info if she was asked to share it."

"I'll give her a piece of my mind.!" George rose up from the couch angrily." "

" Sit your ass down George. I was speaking hypothetically.

George Banks knew he was gong to lose this battle against his mother.

"Yes Mother. You see Laura teaches 2nd grade. Michael will have her next year. You don't know how much shame I feel knowing that my son will have my new wife as a teacher. It's much too risky. I didn't even tell Winifred that when we talked to each other on Wednesday I couldn't bear it. Plus how do you know the children do not behave the same way in school as they do at home?"

Elizabeth softened "George, did you ever think the reason why they act out is because they want attention? Attention you have not given them in two years but instead pass along to the nannies you employ."

"Not really."

"That's been a fact for awhile my love. You've just failed to see it."

. "Go Away Mother. This conversation is over."

"I think you should continue to go to see the therapist George."

"Absolutely not. I want to put the past behind me."

Elizabeth Banks grasped her son's hand in her own tightly.

"Does that mean the part of your past you're most afraid to face George?"

"I don't want to talk about Miss Andrew Mother and I think you know it. "

Tears were starting to form at the edges of Elizabeth's eyes.

"Do you even realize how much pain I was put through trying to hide that abuse from people? How much I hated seeing you suffer at the hands of the horrible woman? When you admit to yourself that you were abused I think you will be able to see how much of a bad influence that woman had on you and how much she hurt your own children. I haven't been able to forgive myself for all these years. I want to go to therapy with you George like we should have done long ago. Our relationship should be repaired so I don't take this guilt to my grave. I am not getting any younger and neither are you."

George was silent for 10 minutes before he spoke again.

"To be honest with you I guess I really didn't."

Elizabeth let go of George's hand.

"Please consider going back to therapy George. If you don't want to save your relationship with your wife and children the very least you could do is save your relationship with me."

George let out a sigh.

"Alright Mother if you insist. "

"Goodbye George. I will make a therapy appointment for us and see you there. Do not contact me until then."

With that Elizabeth Banks walked out of the parlor and exited the Cherry Lane house for the last time. She was not sure weather she could fully trust her son to keep his promise about going to counseling but was praying that for her own sake he'd follow through.


End file.
